


"...Blair Would Ride."

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to "If Wishes Were Horses...".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Blair Would Ride."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the conclusion to the Snugglebunny series, and follows "If Wishes Were Horses...". This comes from reading a friend's site and watching "A Star is Born", so be warned. 
> 
> Archivist's Note: This story was posted to the SXF list on 3/14/97. 

## "...Blair Would Ride."

by Meggie

Author's disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon anyone's copyrights. No money being made either. The guys are just having fun. 

* * *

Blair opened the door slowly, praying that Jim would already be asleep. Slipping his lean body through, he closed the door and gently placed his keys in the basket by the door. Throwing his bag on his bed, Blair grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Turning on the shower, he adjusted the heat of the water and stood under the beating water. 

Jim heard the sigh that escaped Blair as the heat soaked into his body and he closed his eyes, trying to relax muscles that had suddenly tensed. He heard the slide of hands through hair and the slick glide of those same hands on bare skin. With Jim's Sentinel hearing, even the massage of fingers through long hair was heard and he felt his own desire and need rise another notch. 

Blair reached out and turned the shower off. Stepping out of the shower, he reached for his towel and began to rub it in broad stoke over his body. He smiled, knowing that the sound of the towel rubbing through his chest hair would drive Jim crazy. 

He had to be doing this deliberately. The soft swishing sounds _were_ driving him crazy. Slowly he reached down to grasp his aching cock , stopping as he remembered Blair's instructions to him. 

* * *

"You will not touch yourself except when I tell you to. You will not touch me unless I tell you to. In short, you will not do anything that I do not tell you to." Jim looked at the man who straddled his chest. The urge to pull him closer was almost unbearable, but the cool circles of steel around his wrists made it impossible. "These instructions apply only when we're in the loft, all except one. You will _never_ touch yourself sexually without my permission. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Blair. Let me go now." Jim nodded and realized his mistake as soon as he saw the tightening of Blair's mouth. "Let me go now, please." 

"I don't think so." 

Jim watched as Blair moved closer and began to tease his mouth with small cat-like licks across his lower lip, moving to gently nibble on Jim's upper lip. Jim moaned as Blair began to tongue his way down to a nibble, licking it and then blowing a small breath across it, the cool air causing to pebble immediately. Blair moved from one to the other, tormenting Jim with the alternating sensations of hot and cold. 

Moving down, he straddled Jim's thighs, viewing his lover. Blair smiled and began to lightly scrape his fingernails down Jim long muscled thighs. Jim arched as he began to concentrate on the feel of Blair's hands, the prick and scrape of his fingernail and the small flicks of warm flesh touching his own. 

"Jim, you will not zone out now. I want you to concentrate on the smell of us and the feel of the cuffs. I want you to look at me and feel what I'm doing to you." 

Jim felt himself become grounded, anchored himself in the moment. 

Blair leaned forward and blew against Jim's erect cock, seeing Jim twitch at the sudden sensations. He began to tease the head with the tip of his tongue, alternating between long licks from the base to the tip and light swirls around the head. 

"Oh god, Blair... you're... I'm... oh god... AAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Jim bellowed as he came, feeling Blair milk him with his hand. 

Jim became aware of the warmth of a washcloth moving along his abdomen, cleaning him. He felt Blair release him from the cuffs and he pulled the younger man in for a kiss. 

Blair pulled back. "Oh, no, Jim. It's my turn, remember?" 

He rolled Jim onto his stomach, propping his lower torso up with a doubled pillow. He began to stroke Jim's back and drive him to the same level of pleasure that Jim had been experiencing minutes before. Jim began to thrash and moan under him when Blair began to tease the nape of his neck. Slowly Blair prepared both himself and Jim and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure as he sank himself into Jim. He moved slowly until Jim began to push back against him, silently asking for more. Blair reached around and found Jim once again excited and hard. He closed his fingers around Jim's cock and began to stroke him in time to their thrusts. Both men cried out at nearly the same time and sank back into the bed. 

* * *

Jim smiled. He no longer wore the cuffs except when Blair chose to torment him, but the argument that had started it was still with him. 

* * *

Blair had been upset about the brick that had been thrown through the lofts window and Jim had been trying to calm him down. Finally they had ended up in the bedroom, making love. That had been when Blair had taken control. Blair had been curled on his chest and Jim was stroking Blair's back, supporting his head with his other arm, when Blair had lifted himself and pushed Jim's arms out, leaning back down to press a kiss against the older man's lips. 

Suddenly, Jim had felt the steel encircle his wrists and heard the clicks of the tumblers before he had realized what was going on. He began to pull at his bonds and looked up at Blair. 

"Blair, so help me... " 

"Jim, shut up." With this Blair leaned down again and proceeded to kiss Jim senseless. 

"Jim, do you remember when we talked about fantasies? And I didn't answer immediately? Guess what? This is mine..." Blair whispered huskily, his voice dark and deep. 

* * *

"Jim..." 

Jim was shaken from his memories by the sound of his lover's voice. He turned his head to look at the small figure walking across the room, still rubbing a towel through his hair. He smiled and patted the other side of the bed, motioning for Blair to come and sit down. 

Blair handed over the towel and sat on the bed, leaning back against Jim's chest. 

"What were you thinking just now? You were smiling and looked so peaceful." Blair asked, craning his head to look at Jim. 

"I was remembering the fight we had and the first time you... I... we played together," Jim smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Blair's nose. "Wanna play again, little boy?" 

**THE END**


End file.
